The present invention relates to wrenches, and more particularly to adjustable wrenches.
Some types of conventional, adjustable wrenches include a fixed jaw and a movable jaw coupled to the fixed jaw by an adjustment mechanism. The positioning mechanism of such an adjustable wrench can be manipulated to adjust the spacing between the fixed jaw and the movable jaw, allowing the wrench to accommodate a variety of differently sized fasteners. However, unless the positioning mechanism is precisely set, the fixed jaw and the movable jaw can be spaced too far apart and slip on the fastener, causing undesirable damage (e.g., rounding) to the fastener. Alternatively, the fixed jaw and the movable jaw can be spaced too close together, binding the wrench on the fastener and/or requiring readjustment of the positioning mechanism.